The present invention relates to optical test cables.
Technicians that install fiber optics connectors must test each cable to warrant that they are performing correctly. The testing of the installed connectors is usually done with well-known light metering devices that are temporarily optically coupled to the tested connector via an optical test cable that is plugged with a first end into the metering device and with the opposing second end into the tested connector.
After optically coupling the metering device to the tested connector, the light transmission quality is measured by use of the metering device. After the transmission quality of the tested connector is determined, the test cable is again disconnected and the technician repeats the test cycle with another installed connector. In that fashion, usually a high number of installed connectors are tested at a test site and/or during a technician""s shift.
To obtain accurate measurements for each test cycle it is crucial that the test cable provides consistent transmission quality throughout a high number of test cycles. Prior art optical test cables feature a single connector having a coupling face where the testing beam propagates through. The technician has to polish frequently the coupling face to assure that there is no dust or residue on the coupling face, which would degrade the test result. Polishing of the coupling face may consume significant time and may reduce significantly the number of test cycles a technician can perform during a given time period. Therefore, there exists a need for an optical test cable that eliminates the need for polishing the coupling face at the test site.
An optical test cable is introduced, that combines a number of independent optical fibers in a single cable string. The fibers extend independently at both ends of the cable string. Each fiber has its own connectors on both ends. First connectors are equally configured for attaching to the metering device. Second connectors on the opposing end of the test cable are configured for attaching to tested connectors.
The independently extending fibers are color coded so that the technician may easily identify the two ends of a single fiber. Each connector features a dust cap that protects the coupling face while the connector is not in use.
During the testing of a number of installed connectors, the technician may subsequently use each optical fiber for a number of test cycles. Rather than polishing the coupling faces, the technician uses another fiber. In addition, the technician is able to verify a measurement with an alternate fiber. Once the technician has completed the required test cycles, all connectors may be polished at once.
In a first embodiment, the second connectors are also equally configured. A number of adapters are provided that correspond with one side to the second connectors"" configuration. The adapters"" opposing sides correspond to varying standards of the tested optical connector as they are well-known in the art. During a test cycle, a second connector is coupled to a tested connector via an matching adapter.
In a second embodiment, the second connectors are varyingly configured and correspond directly to the varying standards of the tested optical connector.